This invention relates to heating devices for protecting building eaves, and in particular to a heating arrangement including an elongated protective, strip formed to eliminate accumulation of ice and snow.
Gutter protectors have become popular for largely eliminating accumulation of leaves, twigs and other material in rain gutters. One such gutter protector is disclosed in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,916, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In climates where there is a winter accumulation of ice and snow, even with a gutter protector, there can be accumulation of ice at a building eave such that ice damming occurs due to periodic freezing and thawing of the ice and snow. If the ice dam is not eliminated, the ice can work under the protective roof material, leading to roof damage and unwanted water penetration into the interior of a building.
Heat tapes and the like are often used for preventing ice damming. Heat tapes are typically strips of wire-containing material that is electrified, and heat sufficiently to dissipate any accumulating ice and snow in the vicinity of the heat tapes.
While heat tapes work well when functional, heat tapes are extremely vulnerable to damage. Since heat tapes are applied to the surface of a roof, ice and snow sliding off the roof often remove the heat tape, as well, or damage the heat tape so that it is not functional. Since the heat tape is exposed to the elements, it also has a very short life span, and must be replaced periodically, leading to aggravation and expense.
A more substantial ice melting system has been developed by Bylin Engineered Systems, of El Dorado Hills, Calif. This system, known as the RIM System, includes specially designed panels that are installed along a building eave, having a series of heating cables that provide sufficient heat to eliminate ice damming. While the RIM System is effective, it also is particularly expensive. effectively limiting its availability.
The invention comprises a heating arrangement for a building eave. It includes an elongated, heat conductive strip adapted for installation along the building eave. Means is provided for securing the strip proximate the building eave, and an elongated heating element extends within the strip.
In accordance with the preferred form of the invention, the strip includes a channel accommodating the heating element. In climates where a single heating element is insufficient, at least two of the elongating heating elements can be employed, parallel to and spaced from one another, with the strip including a separate channel accommodating each of the heating elements. A further elongated heating element can also be provided, extending within any rain gutter installed proximate the heating arrangement. Thus any water entering the rain gutter after having been melted by the elongated heating elements in the strip will exit the gutter without freezing therewithin.
Preferably, the elongated, heat conductive strip is made of metal. It can be made of other materials, as well, so long as the heating capacity of the elongated heating elements employed is conducted efficiently to melt any accumulating ice and snow.